a new hunter
by hey-Assbutt15
Summary: Alison is looking for John Winchester who is the father of her dead boyfriend Adam Milligan but instead of finding him she finds his other sons Dean and Sam Winchester. She doesn't know what happened to Adam. She's 19 and Adam would have been 19 too. Alison is my own character. this is my first fanfiction. rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Alison is looking for John Winchester who is the father of her dead boyfriend Adam Milligan but instead of finding him she finds his other sons Dean and Sam Winchester. She doesn't know what happened to Adam. She's 19 and Adam would have been 19 too.

~~ **Chapter 1**

Alison had no family or friends her parents died in a car accident and she had no brothers or sisters, Adam was her only real family until he died too so now she has nobody and a lot of questions about Adam's death. "hey Adam" Alison said to him at the place he was buried "I uh… I got you these flowers… I know you don't like them but it felt right to bring you some" she said wiping a small tear from her eye. "I still don't know how you… died, but I found a picture of you and your dad and on the back it said John Winchester so I'm going to see if I can find him and maybe he will have some ideas of what happened to you." "so this is goodbye… for now".

Alison only had a suit case and a ford galaxie which she had lived in for about 3 years now. She put some music on and started driving. Foo fighters one of these days started playing and she couldn't resist singing it.

One of these days the ground will drop out from beneath your feet.

her and Adam use to sing this song all the time mostly when they were board or when they had a bit too much alcohol.

Sam and Dean were in the Impala when they heard a young woman singing foo fighters one of these days. They both laughed a bit then she pulled out in front of a motel "do you want to call it quits for tonight and stay here?" Dean asked Sam it was 7pm and raining. "yeah sure" Sam said "cool I will get as a room" "ok".

Dean walked in the Motel and went to the front desk "hi what can I do for you?" the men behind the counter asked "uh hey can I have a room with 2 beds please?" Dean asked "yeah sure" the men said then got a key and gave it too Dean "it's on your right room 15 " "cool thanks" Dean said then headed back to get Sam and his staff, while he was walking over to Sam he bumped into a woman "oh uh sorry" she said "oh that's ok it was my fault" Dean said then he realised it was the young woman him and Sam had heard singing he laughed a bit "what?" the woman said "nothing" Dean said with a cheeky grin "I may have caught you singing" he said "well you're really lucky normally people have to pay a lot of money to hear my wonderful singing voice" she said jokingly "ha I bet" Dean said "well I better get going I'm tired as hell" she laughed "ok bye. Wait what's your name?" "Alison Chasseur, what's yours?" "Dean Winchester" "wait do you know John Winchester?" she asked him. "uh yeah he's my dad why?" "Dad?!" "yeah… how do you know him?" "he was the father of my boyfriend Adam. I've been looking for him because I don't know what happened to Adam" she said "John's dead but I know what happened to Adam come to my room as soon as you can its room 15 and me and Sam will tell you" Dean said "ok I will be there in 10 minutes" Alison said then she went.


	2. Chapter 2

~~ **Chapter 2**

Alison went to the counter in the motel and asked for a room with one bed "here room 18" the men said then Alison smiled at him and said "thankyou" and left.

When she got to her room she quickly unpacked everything and then went to room 15 to talk to Dean Winchester about Adam.

"who was that woman you were talking to?" Sam asked Dean when he got back "oh uh her names Alison Chasseur. She asked me about Dad, she was Adams girlfriend and she doesn't know what happened to him so I invited her over to our room so I could tell her" "oh… wait like tell her the truth?" Sam asked "uh… yeah… I mean I think the girl deserves some answers… it would suck to not know what happened to someone you loved" Dean said "yeah… I guess" Sam said then him and Dean got all they're staff out of the car and headed to their room.

Dean and Sam were watching the news (because Sam won rock, paper, scissors to choose what they watched) when they heard a knock on their door "oh I reckon that's Alison" Dean said then he got up to open the door.

Alison knocked on the room Dean said he was staying at. She was really nervous but also happy because she might actually finally know what happened to Adam. "hey Alison" Dean said while opening the door all the way inviting her to come in "hey Dean" Alison said while walking into the room. When she walked in she saw a really tall man with longish hair "hey I'm Sam, Deans younger brother" Sam said to Alison "hi I'm Alison, nice to meet you" she said smiling then Dean pulled out a chair and said "you will have to sit down for this". Alison sat on the seat which was across from Dean and Sam's. "umm so I don't really know how to start… but" Dean said nervously "it's going to sound really weird but please trust us" Sam said "yeah sure I will have a very open mind" Alison said "good" Sam said then Dean started explaining about how Adam died the first time and how he died the second time. "oh" Alison said "yeah" Dean and Sam both said at the same time "thank you for telling me the truth" Alison said "wait… you believe us?" Dean asked surprised "yeah it kind of… explains a lot to me… about staff that have happened and what I've seen in my life" she said "like what?" Sam asked "well… me and my parent were in a car my dad was driving when all off a sudden my dad started getting really mad and he said 'I'm going to kill yous and your dad' then he turned over to face me and grinned… I swear his eyes turned… fully black" she said "oh" "yeah. I didn't tell anyone that not even that it wasn't an accident because I thought I was crazy but I also didn't believe my dad could do something like that on purpose so I lied and said it was an accident. The only person I told was Adam" she said with a small tear rolling down her face "here" Sam said passing her a tissue "thankyou" "that's ok" "not just for the tissue but also for telling me the truth about what happened to Adam" "yeah sure… I mean you took it way better then what we expected you too" Dean said "so what do yous like… hunt monsters and staff?" Alison asked them "yeah" Dean said "we are on our way to a job tomorrow" Sam said "what time?" Alison asked "I don't know but probably around 10" Dean said "why" Sam asked "I'm going to come with yous" "um no you're not it's way to dangerous" Dean said "I know but I've got nothing else to live for" she said "sure you do. What about all your friends and family?" Sam said "my parents are dead, I've got no siblings, I don't know any of my other alive family, and my only friend Adam died" "oh…uh that sucks" "yeah so I'm coming. I don't care what yous think because I want to do as much as I can to make sure no one else has to grow up alone because of monsters" she said "…ok… then meet as here… at 10 tomorrow" Dean said "ok sure" Alison said then she got up "I'm really tired I'm going to go I will see you both tomorrow at 10 though" she said then Dean and Sam said bye and she left.


	3. Chapter 3

~~ **Chapter 3**

The next morning Alison woke up at 9am at the sound of her annoying alarm going off. She quickly got up and went to the toilet then had a quick shower. When she finished getting ready she turned the tv on and started watching friends… well she was more thinking about how today is going to be her first time hunting monsters…. MONSTERS! When it was 10am she got up and got her bag and went over to where Dean and Sam Winchester were staying.

"Dean hurry up I need to use the bathroom too!" Sam yelled at his brother who had been in the bathroom for nearly an hour "Sammy this may surprise you but my stunning good looks don't just happen" Dean said with a cheeky grin "well do you reckon I will get to use the bathroom sometime?" "yeah probably, I will give it to you now if you cut some of your hair off" "I'm not going to cut my hair Dean!" Sam yelled "fine keep growing it until your like Rapunzel then" "jerk!" "bitch!".

When Alison got to the room Dean and Sam were staying in she could hear Dean singing Guns N' Roses sweet child O' mine and Sam yelling at Dean to shut up and finish getting ready. She knocked on the door and Sam answered it. "hey" she said "hey, come in" Sam said opening the door more "we're not ready yet, Dean has been in the bathroom for over an hour" Sam said annoyed "he's probably putting on his makeup" Alison said jokingly "yeah probably… that would explain a lot" Sam laughed, then Dean came out with just jeans on and no top on "oh uh sorry… I didn't know you were here… I…uh… I will go put a top on" Dean said, Alison just laughed and said "that's ok, it's not like I've seen someone top less before… I mean guys always never wear a top at the beach" "yeah I guess" Dean laughed then Sam quickly went in the bath room.

"here" Dean said passing Alison a gun "are you giving this to me?" she asked "yeah, you will need one. Do you know how to use it?" Dean asked Alison "yeah Adam use to take me shooting when my parents died to let out some anger" "oh, well that's good" "yeah… I also know how to fight a bit and use a bow and Arrow" Alison said "cool, well at least I know you can defend yourself" Dean said (Alison just smiled and looked at her gun).

By the time Sam finished in the bathroom it was 11am. "I'm hungry can we go get something to eat!?" Dean said "it depends, have you had anything to eat Alison?" Sam asked "no" Alison said "cool let's all go get something to eat" Dean said "ok, we will go now" Sam said then they went to Dean's car.

They ended up eating in a small cheap diner. Sam just got a salad sandwich, Dean got the king-sized burger with everything in it, and Alison got a kebab wrap. "really Dean?" Sam said when Dean got his burger "really" Dean said "you're going to eat all of that?" "that's why I got it" "I just want to know how you're going to fit it In your mouth… I mean it's bigger than your face" Alison said "watch and learn Alison, watch and learn" Dean said then he opened his mouth as high as he could and had a bite of his burger "that's not possible!" Alison said "monsters aren't possible too but you're going to hunt some today with as" Dean said with food still in his mouth "yeah well that's still more believable" Alison laughed then her and Sam started eating their food. When they finished they went back to Deans car and started driving to where their case was.


End file.
